Into Emerald Eyes
by Ameyoke
Summary: Kratos... It's been a long time, hasn't it? I wrote this... For your eyes only. A rememberance of our meeting... And our parting. Please don't forget... I love you. Love, Anna Flamme Irving. A story of their love... And their loss. Rated T for safety.
1. Soooo Immature

**Chapter 1: **_**Soooo**_** Immature**

Kratos... It's been a long time, hasn't it? I wrote this... For your eyes only. A rememberance of our meeting... And our parting. Please don't forget... I love you.

Love,

Anna Flamme Irving

This is the story about two lovers seperated by their race. One was a human woman, the other, a former human, turned angel. Because of their placings in society, they were contstantly chased by those who desired power from the other side. This is the tale of a spirit of lightning and a cold-hearted angel who learned to love... And also learned the true meaning of loss and grief.

Kratos wasn't sure he agreed with Lord Yydrassil's ideals, but he had to go along with it, because he didn't know any other way to go. Mithos was his friend. He couldn't just leave him behind. He lifted his beautiful angel feathers and flew down to Sylvarant, looking at the sad human ranches.

"I might as well look around..." he told himself as he landed at the Iselia ranch, where he put his feathers away. He looked through the fence to see hundreds of people slaving away at tedious work to get their exspheres ready for harvesting. When he was surveying the many captives, one person stood out like a light in the gloomy dark. She worked hard and well, and even smiled while she did. She had long dirty blonde hair, spunky green eyes that could pierce through dimensions, and an aura of fire. She looked about 20 years old, he thought. She lifted her bare cut feet through the horrible mud and moved along the blocks, even with her feet slightly bleeding. She coaxed along the others to come with her, and their spirits were helped as she gave them hope. Then, one of the children tripped over a rock and fell down into the disgusting ground.

"Hey, are you hurt? Let me help you up." she stopped for a moment on the work she was working so hard on and lifted him back on his feet and smiled. She dusted a bit of the dirt off the child's burlap sack clothing and brushed his cheek with her hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" a Desian soldier yelled at her. She jolted up and put the child behind her.

"I know what comes next, but spare the child and give me his whippings as well." she stared at them with eyes of pure bravery.

"Fine then." they smirked and started to whip her. Kratos saw through a place that the soldiers had whipped through her clothes previous cuts that were now gushing twice as much blood. But this girl... She was holding in all of her screams of pain.

"Stop it." Kratos ordered the soldiers. The cowered at his feet.

"S-Sir, we're sorry...!" one of them picked her off the ground and threw his whip on the ground.

"I'm taking her with me." Kratos said softly and lead her into the facilities.

"Who...?" she asked once they got in the sound-proof room built for Kratos a few years before and she sat down on a soft chair, lifting her back away so she wouldn't get blood on the cloth.

"Kratos Aurion." he looked at her with cold, emotionless eyes, and she nodded shyly.

"I'm... Anna. Anna Flamme."

"Your name means fire right? It fits your attitude."

"What does that mean?" she crossed her arms and put on a pouty face.

_"She's soooo immature for her age."_ Kratos thought to himself.

"Nothing," he popped the top off of some antibiotic medicine, "Here. turn away from me and pull down your dress." he said calmly. She turned bright red, but closed her eyes and reisisted to... Resist.

"Fine." she turned around in the chair she was seated in and pulled the sleeves off her shoulders until it fell to her waist, and she covered her chest with her arms.

"This may hurt, but just deal for a minute." he put some of the stinging medicine on her pure, pale, creamy white skin, now lashed with red blood, and then put a bangadge on as she gritted her teeth to hold in the pain.

"Are we done...?" she whispered in pain.

"Almost. How are you not used to this? By the look of your back, you protect everyone from their lashings." he gently softened the bandage onto her back.

"Oh... I guess, but the soldiers don't give us this kind of treatment... I think the last time I've had any kind of medical care was when I came here when I was 13. I'm 21 now, so... 8 years..." she sighed and put her head down.

"God..." he wrinkled up his brow.

"Yeah, it's horrible."

"Not that, I mean your hair is SUCH a nuisance." he lifted one of his eyebrows, and she blushed.

"Well it's not like we have SCISSORS or anything!!" she yelled at him in frustration, then settled down and held a grasp of her hair in her hand, "But I won't cut this hair, even if get my hands on something to cut it with. The last time I got it cut was when I was 13, before I was captured and brought to the human ranch when I was shopping for dinner. I used to have hair down only down to my shoulders." she stroked it a bit.

"I'm sorry." he placed the last of the bandages on her back, "I just need to do your arms. Raise them out."

"No way! I'll be na-na-naked!!" she stuttered and blushed.

_"Yup. Soooo immature." _Kratos thought again to himself.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll have to come closer to you and apply it, without removing your arms from your chest." she looked suspiciously at him, like he was going to sexually attack her, but he looked at her dully with his beautiful gaze. She softened her eyes, and relaxed her muscles so the medicine would go on better. She felt a slight blush in her cheeks as his breath softly went down her skin. It was amazing, his warm breath, the cold medicine... She felt like she would fall asleep... AND SHE DID. Well, you couldn't blame her. She hadn't slept in days. She fell softly onto Kratos's chest, where he caught her shoulders with his hands.

"You've... Really been trying hard, huh...?" he whipered close to her ear, hoping it would reach her dreams. Her breath softly went up and down, and before he himself fell asleep to the lullaby of the other's breath, he slipped her clothes back onto her shoulders and then placed her on a small bed in the room, where she nearly drowned in the comfort that she hadn't felt in eight years.


	2. My Savior!

**Chapter 2: My Savior!**

"So Kvar, for experimental purposes, she'll stay with me in that room I reserved." Kratos told the scary mustachio man.

"All right, fine," he puffed his cigar, "But I need her once every few days for an experiment as well. She's my specimen, after all." he made a smokey laugh.

"Right." he looked at him with cold eyes and turned off the video phone.

"...Where am I...?" Anna arose the next day when he had finished his call.

"You'll be staying with me for a while." he said bluntly.

"What...?" she rubbed her eyes, and looked at him surprised.

"We're just going to talk and do things you didn't try because of the ranch."

"What do you mean...? Are you... Serious...?" she went wide-eyed.

"Yes. And this isn't an experiment." he told her.

"What time is it?" she said quickly.

"8:00 AM..."

"Oh no, I have to hurry, social hour's going to end soon!" she quickly jumped up.

"What are you talking about? You don't have to work anymore."

"I don't?" she asked, and he nodded, "Then please let me tell the others."

"All right." he agreed, and escorted her outside.

"Marie!" Anna held hands with the girl that was like a sister to her.

"Anna...! Thank Martel, I was so worried, after you went off with that man...!" she flustered to her.

"Oh, that's Kratos. He's going to take care of me, and I'll never have to work again! But I'll still prottect you when someone's in trouble." she smiled.

"Kratos...?!" all of the voices around her whispered fearfully.

"What's... Bad about that...?" she asked nervously.

"That man works for the Desians...! And he's one of the main leaders...!" one woman speculated.

"I've heard that to become a leader of the Desians, you lose all feelings..." a man looked to the ground.

"Th-There must be some..." she defended him, but she realized they were right. He was the same Kratos everyone feared.

"Back to work!!" one of the Desians snapped his whip, and Kratos lifted his back from relaxing on the wall.

"Anna, come." he called to her, and she ran towards him, hesitating once to look back, only to see the glares of many of the people looking straight at Kratos.

That evening, after talking a bit during the day, she sat down to dinner where a decent meal was placed before her. Although it was amazing food, she remembered that Kratos was a person that many people feared and hated.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" he sighed and took a bite of the spinach.

"N-No...! It's not that...! It's amazing!" she chomped on a piece of yummy sourdough bread.

"They told you, huh?" he asked. From hearing that, Anna got the bread stuck in her throat, and she patted her chest. Quickly, she grasped her light fruit juice and swallowed.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" she nervously laughed.

"Obviously they have." he saw right through her, "Let me guess. You want to leave now because you know I'm a leader of the Desians." he stared at her long and hard. After fumbling her fingers for a moment, she perked up to him and smiled.

"No way," she looked at him with bright eyes that shocked him, "See, maybe I SHOULD hate the group that took me from my family, but... I can't. I know that everyone, whether they be human or elf, or even half elf, have rough spots, but once you get around those, everyone has a light side."

"And how can you confirm that?" he said quietly.

"You." she looked sweetly at him, and his eyes went wide in surprise.

"Me...?"

"Yeah." she almost glowed with kindness, "I know that you're a bit antisocial and 'high and mighty', so to speak, but you're actually a good person. You saved me from those Desian soldiers, you've practically adopted me... You're like... My savior!"

"Savior...?" he whispered. He had never thought of himself as a SAVIOR, "You're an odd girl, you know that?" he chuckled a bit.

"Whoa, you smiled!!" she smiled immensly. He covered his face to hide his big blush and put a scowl on his eyes once again, "Come on, smile again!" she giggled and ran over to him.

"I'm losing respect for you..." he warned her, looking away from her.

"Oh...! No, no! Don't do that! I'm plenty respectable!!" she punched in front of her, "And tough! So don't lose respect for me!!" he laughed again, and she smiled softly, "See? You're smiling. You haven't given up all emotions. I knew that from the start." he looked softly up to her, with a calm look on his face.

"You say I'm your savior, but to me, you're..."

"Hm? What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You'll understand later." he smiled softly.

The two bonded very well. They talked about the outside world, and all the things she had never experienced.

"Huh? Palmacosta has a hero now?" she asked.

"Yes. His name is Need."

"Wow... That's good. I wonder if mom and dad are doing good back there... I miss them a ton..."

"You lived in Palmacosta?" he looked at her.

"Yeah. I have lots of friends back there... And I wonder how my dog, Noel is doing."

"Noel?"

"Mm-hmm. My precious dog, although she's bigger than your usual dog... Mom said one day she'd breed with a wolf and have a huge mixed breed." Anna giggled.

"Do you want me to check up on them?" he asked her.

"You would..." she whispered in disbelief, "Do that for me...?"

"Of course. I'm a Desian leader, I can come and leave as I please.

"Then I beg of you, please see if they're all right." she kneeled on one knee and looked up to him with desperate eyes, "And if possible, Pleur too. She's my big sister."

"All right. I will. I promise." he smiled softly to her.

The next day, he ordered the soldiers not to let anyone into the room or out. He was worried someone might hurt her if she left. So, he flew into the sky to look for Palmacosta, and landed right outside the big port town. He walked in and asked a woman for some people who had lost their daughter to the human ranch 8 years ago, named Anna.

"Anna? It sounds familliar, but..."

"Then how about Pleur? Anna's Pleur's sister."

"Oh dear..." the woman got a grave look on her face.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"You should talk to her yourself. She's down at the book store, Deep Encryption." the woman pointed and walked on.

"Welcome!" a woman in her mid-twenties with dark navy blue hair greeted the soldier, AKA Kratos,

"Excuse me..." he asked softly, as she wiped off a glass dish, "Do you remember Anna?" the plate dropped to the ground.

"Anna...? her hands shook, "Anna, my little sister, was taken from me when I was 17..."


	3. I'd Start to Cry

**Chapter 3: I'd Start to Cry**

_"Oh dear, we're out of eggs..."_

_"Mom! I'll go shopping!" _

_"You will? Thank you Anna." The young girl ran out of the door with a smile on her face. She had a blue sun dress, and a short, shoulder-length bob haircut._

_"OK, got the eggs!" she smiled as she put them in her shopping bag._

_"Run!! It's the Desians!!" a woman screamed as she held her child to her chest and ran._

_"Desians...?" she said wide-eyed._

_"Where is she?! Where's Anna?!" a younger Pleur bashed into her house after getting permission to leave Sybak Academy for a while. Her mother and father both were sitting, weeping._

_"Anna...!" the mother screamed into her handkerchief._

_"Where is Anna?!" she demanded. Her father shook her head._

_"Anna... Was taken by the Desians..." the father choked on the words._

_"No...! My sweet little sister...!" she cried and curled into a ball on the floor._

"Why do you ask of my sister?" she whispered.

"You have nothing to fear. She is alive and well. I'm making sure of it." he told her, and she flipped up her head.

"Anna's alive?! Please tell me!! Is she working at the human ranches?!"

"Until about a month ago, she was doing extreme labor. But I'm doing my best to take care of her now."

"Thank you...!" Pleur felt tears come down her cheeks, "I can't believe it... I'm 25, which makes Anna..."

"Twenty one." he told her, "By the way, where are her parents?"

"Mother and father are..." she sighed sadly, "Gone."

"What...?" he was in shock.

"During a Desian raid in Palmacosta while I was gone at Sybak academy, they were killed."

"I see... I'm sorry..."

"She also asked about Noel, right?" she smiled.

"Yes."

"She... Died just a few days ago, while giving birth to mother's dream puppies, a half wolf, half Noel dog. They're cute little twins."

"Again, I'm sorry, but these two will live on."

"Yes. Oh..." she walked over to Kratos, "If it's possible, could you bring this puppy to her?" she asked.

"A puppy?" he asked, and looked down in her hand to see a sleeping puppy, so small that he could fit it in his pocket. It was very beautiful and healthy-looking as well.

"I can't take it now," he softly stroked the little one on the head, "But I'll come for it when I get Anna out of there."

"You're going to help her escape?! Thank you so much!" she bowed, "Please, come stay with me when you're ready." she smiled brightly.

"We'll try." he told her, and walked towards the door.

"Thank you! Please come again!" she called, and he nodded.

When he got back to Anna, he spoke with her about everything that happened. Despite hearing all the loss she had, she just smiled and said, "I'm glad Pleur is well." But was Anna hiding emotions from Kratos, of all people.

"Kratos, I've come to pick up the specimen." the man Kvar told him a few weeks later. The two looked up to see the mustached man walking towards Anna to bring her to the lab.

"All right... I'll see you later, Lord Kratos." she smiled, bowed, and was lead by a Desian soldier away. Kratos sat at the table for hours, waiting her to return. It had been almost 3 hours since her leave, when he heard a scream... And it sounded like her! He jumped from his chair and ran outside to look for her.

"What's wrong, Lord Kratos?" a soldier asked him.

"Where is Anna?" he asked quickly.

"Oh, the specimen? She'll be back in a few minutes. They're almost done for today."

"Good. I'll wait for a bit." he walked back to his room and sat down, holding his hands in anticipation.

"Kratos." a female voice kindly called, and he whipped his head up.

"Anna, are you all right?" he walked towards her, he was very worried.

"Yeah." she tried to smile, but he could tell she was forcing herself. Then he saw her hand held behind her back.

"What are you hiding?" he asked firmly.

"N-Nothing!" she stepped back.

"Tell me!" he raised his voice for once.

"NO!!" she screamed. He looked at her, shocked, maybe even hurt. She held her other hand over her mouth and gasped.

"I'm... Going to sleep. Good night."

"Yes... Please excuse me."

He walked to his side of the room where the bed for him was placed and layed down. She sat down on hers and curled in a ball, feeling a tightening in her chest. She felt guilt, sadness, anger, but most of all... A feverish feeling in her cheeks that wouldn't go away. She pulled her hand up and looked at it.

_"What if he hates me because it's so ugly...?"_ she asked herself in her mind. But she trusted Kratos, she really did. So, she got up and walked over to his bed.

"Kratos... Are you awake...?" she softly asked him. He turned a little bit in his sleep, and she sighed, "I guess not. But, Kratos... I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see my hand. My ugly, ugly hand... They mess around with the exsphere in my hand every day, and I hate it, it hurts. Someday, they say the Angelus project will remove all my feelings with that Cruxis crystal," she felt tears falling from her eyes, "I just... I didn't want you to hate me because I'm not as strong as I look...! I knew that when I started to tell you about it, I'd see your face, and I'd start to cry...!" she sobbed quietly, "So please, don't hate me Kratos, because you're the most important person in my life." she confessed.

"I'd never hate you, Anna." a murmur came out of his mouth. She gasped as he lifted himself quickly from the bed and held her in his arms.

"Kratos...?" she whipered, and he placed his finger on her lips. Her emerald eyes with tears as polish looked into his of pure love. He released her softly, then moved his face closer to hers.

"You know what...?" he whispered, "You said I'm your savior, but you're mine." he looked straight at her, "I love you." Then she placed her finger over his lips and smiled, with tears coming down her cheeks.

I LOVE YOU TOO, she signed with her lips, and then kissed his with them. He stroked his hand down her hair, and wiped away the tears that she cried.

"Anna..." he told her, and kissed her forehead, "Let's escape, together."

"Yes..." she smiled, "Together."


	4. You'll Always Have Me

**Chapter 4: You'll always have me**

"Wow, I never knew you were an angel..." Anna sighed when she and Kratos got out of the Iselia Ranch, "Are all Desian Leaders angels?" she asked him. They had previously flown out of the facility to avoid causing unnecessary attention.

"Yes. I'll explain everything to you when we set up camp, but for now, we have to run. Who knows when Kvar will find out and chase us."

"Indeed, I'm his precious Angelus specimen, after all..." she looked down sadly.

"Let's go." he clasped Anna's hand and ran with her towards Triet. They ran and walked 8 tough miles together, past Iselia, past houses of Salvation, until they reached a cold evening desert.

"Sorry, I'm a bit tired." she panted and fell to her knees.

"You've run pretty well. We're almost to Triet. Let's rest for the night." he looked at her tattered burlap sack dress, "Tomorrow we'll go into the city and buy you some new clothes."

"Really?!" she chirped, and he chuckled at her perkiness.

"Yeah. I brought quite a bit of Gald, so we can get you some."

After they set up a fire, and a blanket or 2, they started to talk with each other again. It was a cold night, surrounded by desert sand. The moon was high, a little way's from full, and even though the world was fighting, the orb above seemed so serene. Anna knew this was because of the goddess Luna, who was said to be as beautiful as the sparkling moon above.

"We're not staying in Triet, are we?" she asked, "After all, the Desians will find us easily there."

"Right. I promised your sister I'd bring you to Palmacosta, but we'll have to move somewhere even further away than there.

"Like where?" the girl looked to him. Where, was exactly the question. Even if he brought her as far as Tethealla, Yygdrassil would still know where they were. He pulled out some marshmallows from his bag, and her eyes went like balls of gold, she was so happy,

"My favorite!!" she jumped up and down.

"Still as childish as ever," he laughed softly and put one on a stick for her, "We'll think about these things when the time comes." he was about to hand the stick to her, when it suddenly vanished. She'd snatched it from his hand and was smiling mischievously.

"Tch, tch, tch." The ball of energy giggled and shook her finger, "Since you know marshmallows are my favorite, Pleur told you, right? Then you MUST know that THIS is how you roast marshmallows." she took the bag and put 4 more on, making a long train of sweets.

"Glutton." he smirked.

"Hey!! I-I just have a bit of a sweet tooth, OK?!" Anna blushed and roasted them for a moment, and they were perfectly done, not at all burned, "Sis and I used to do this together." she looked up to him, "Kratos, are you not eating any?" she asked and crawled over with a marshmallow in her mouth.

"No, I'm fine."

"I unt eleeve at." the little delinquent spoke with the marshmallow still in front of her lips.

"You don't have to believe it, but it's true."

"Den ho abow di?" she smiled.

"Then how about what?"

"Chu." she closed her eyes, and came close to his lips with the marshmallow. He laughed a bit, then took a bite of the sweet confection, nibbling bit by bit, until he placed his mouth around the last bit, and Anna's lips.

"It's kinda weird." she whispered.

"What...?"

"Well, for an all-mighty angel you'd think you'd have a more sophisticated, mature lover. Someone calm, cool..."

"Screw calm and cool." he looked into her green eyes lovingly, "You're perfect the way you are." Kratos hugged her to his chest and layed down.

"Can I... Sleep here with you tonight...?" she softly cooed.

"Yeah. Just let me put out the fire."

"Ehhhh?? Why do we have to put out the fire, it's so warm, and the desert is so cold at night..." She pouted.

"Because the Desians will follow the smoke. And besides," he clotted the last bit of fire out, then pulled her back on the blanket, "We have each other to keep warm, right?" he kindly smiled, and she nodded.

"Yeah. You'll always have me." Anna felt tears rising in her eyes, "Kratos, do you promise me? You'll never, ever leave me, right?" she let her feelings out to him. He jolted to hug her and licked the tears away.

"Of course I won't, you silly girl." Kratos kissed her once more, and then the two fell asleep, knowing they were safe until morning, when the villains of our story would find the specimen missing, along with their own ally Kratos, who had betrayed them for love.

When the sun rose into the sky, they woke up together and walked into Triet, where they went to a small shop.

"How's this?" Anna came out in a short white dress with red ribbon fringe and black shorts under that went to her knees. Kratos felt his face go as red as the ribbons themselves.

"G-Good..." he turned his face away from her, and she smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." she laughed, "Can we get some lunch?" she asked sweetly.

"It's only morning." he sighed, "We'll grab some snacks and eat on the way to Izoold."

"I call cake!" the little puppy cheered, and he slapped his hand to his forehead and laughed.

"Fine."

They walked through town on the way to the exit, when something sparkled at the edge of Kratos's eye.

"Wait, let's stop here for a moment." he told her, and walked over to the shimmer. It was a pair of hair clips with a fake daisy and white ribbons streaming down.

"What's wrong, Kratos?" she peeked over into the shop. He picked up the beautiful clips and went over to the clerk.

"How much are these two clips together?" he asked.

"Oh, those? 2,000 gald."

"Geez, that's expensive!" Anna awed.

"I'll take them."

"Kratos?!" she exclaimed, and he put the 2,000 out of 18,500 gald they had left on the table.

"Here, close your eyes." he said soflty, and so she did. He gently slipped the two hair clips onto the opposite sides of her head, and then she opened her eyes. She looked into the mirror, and Anna actually looked very pretty with my daisy clips, with the ribbons waving in the Triet breeze.

"Thank you Kratos...! They're beautiful...!" she cried and hugged him.

"You're the one who looks beautiful." he stroked her cheek, and walked with her to the Ossa trail.

"It's really pretty...!" she smiled at all the greenery. Anna was spinning around in happiness, when she tripped on an odd lever.

"Whoa, watch your step!" he caught her arm.

"Heh heh, sorry. That would have hurt a lot if I fell down there, wouldn't it?"

"Like hell it would!" he yelled.

"Are you angry?" She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"No..." he blushed, "Just worried, that's all." he held his love close.

"It's OK! As long as I don't get seperated from you, I'll be fine!" she had confidence in my eyes.

"Just don't wander." he warned her.

"Right."

They walked along, looking at the beautiful trees and tranquil waters flowing through. She awed at the cute bunnies, and he smiled at her curiosity. This was the happiest Kratos or Anna had ever been.

"Stop right there!!" a male voice yelled.

"Damn...! I forgot there were Desian soldiers on patrol here...!" Kratos gritted his teeth.

"Kratos... What'll we do...?" she nervously held his hand.

"I'll fight them off. Make sure you stay right there."

"But I want to fight!" the spirit of fire protested.

"Stay right there! I'll come back!" he ordered. She flinched, and then moved back to let him protect her.

"We just got a report that Kratos Aurion and the specimen were headed away from the Iselia ranch! Put your weapon down and we might spare you."

"Hmph. You? Spare ME?" he slashed them all down.

"Kya!!" Anna screamed. A desian soldier had grabbed her from behind, and was now inching away.

"Well, you may be able to beat us, but we can take the specimen." he laughed and ran off.

"Bastard...!" he ran after them in haste and anger, but this soldier was quite nimble.

"Let me go...!" she him hard on the head.

"Stop it!!" the irritated soldier put a sword to my throat.

"No...!" she tried to cry out.

"Don't you DARE touch Anna!!" Kratos yelled and cut him down in one stroke. She fell to the ground, and Kratos walked over to her.

"I was so scared...!" She cried, jumped and held on to him tight.

"I'm so sorry...! I won't let you out of my sight from now on...!" he hugged her firmly to his chest and felt guilty.

"All right...!" She moved closer to him.


	5. I Would Give Everything

**Chapter 5: I Would Give Everything**

At about noon, they arrived in Izoold.

"SEAFOOD!!" Anna ran happily into town. Usually, when Kratos would have been laughing at her cute puppiness, he was now quiet and serious.

"Let's get you some lunch."

"Kratos...?" she asked said softly.

They got to the restraunt, and she ordered her favorite, crawfish crab cake. She scarfed it down, drinking some orange soda on the way.

"EAT." she ordered him, threatening him with her fork.

"I'm not hungry."

"You dummy, you haven't eaten since the morning! Come on, eat!" she cheerfully smiled.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY." he dropped some money at the table and went outside to cool down. Anna felt like crying. The man she loved was angry at her. Did he leave? Was he in love with her for a moment, and now he hated her? She shook my head in disbelief. She knew he didn't hate me.

"Thank you for the meal!" she placed the money in the waitress's hand and ran out. Anna knew she shouldn't bother Kratos, so she went to the inn where we were staying until the boat came. She sat down, wondering why he was angry. She spread out her body on the soft, feather bed, and thought to herself.

"He must have been angry because on the Ossa trail, I was so useless, he had to run after me." she told herself and covered her eyes with her arms.

"I'll apologize! ...But how...?" she asked my mind, and then Anna had an epihany, "I've got it!" she exclaimed. She ran outside to see the shops.

"Maybe I should apologize..." Kratos sighed and lifted his back from the tree. He walked over to the square where he saw a surprising sight... Anna was talking with another man!

"I'm sorry, I only have a few scraps I saved up..." she placed her hands in front of her to beg, "Please?"

"Well, I guess, for a cute girl like you..." he smirked, "I'll find you something your lover, definently, just come with me..."

"Stop right there!" Kratos yelled right before she was lead away by the con man. He flinched, and Anna looked at him wide-eyed.

"Kratos...?!"

"He's taking advantage of you, Anna. Let's go." he glared sharply at the man.

"Eek!" he backed off. They walked out of the square and back into their hotel room.

"Why did you run off like that?! He was trying to assault you, and he could have been a Desian spy!"

"I just went to one of the shops! I wanted to get you something to apologize!" she argued.

"Apologize...?" he asked.

"Well, I know you're mad at me for being so weak and getting captured-"

"What?" he asked and put one of his eyebrows up, "I'm not mad at YOU Anna... I'm mad at myself. I couldn't protect you, I'm a failure..." he looked to the ground. She put her hand to his face and smiled.

"I forgive you." she looked at him seriously.

"But I-"

"I forgive you."

"But-"

"FORGIVE!"

"...Fine."

"Listen, I love it that you're trying to protect me, I really do, but... I'm not just a damsel in distress. Teach me how to use a sword. I'll prove my worth, and you won't have to be worried. I want to always see you smile. You're not a failure. You always save me, every day." she smiled, reached around her neck, and pulled off a golden necklace with a sapphire on the top, "This is the locket my mom gave me. She said I could put a picture in it, but I never found the right one. Maybe you have a better eye than I do." Anna clicked the chain around his neck.

"Someday... I'll put a photo of you and me in here."

"What about our child?" she asked. He looked suprised, but he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yes... And our child." he moved his face closer to hers and kissed her softly on the lips.

"All aboard!" a man called from the boat.

"Let's go!" she grabbed her lover's hand, and we went onto the large, oak ship. They were almost to Palmacosta, almost to potential freedom.

"I'm home!" She happily yelled into Pleur's house.

"Anna...?! Is that really you...?!" she came rushing down the stairs and leaped into her sister's arms.

"It's so good to see you...!" she cried.

"Stupid...! How can you go out to go buy eggs and just DISAPPEAR?!" she sobbed on her neck.

"Heh heh... Sorry." the tears wouldn't stop, even when she was smiling.

"Come on, come on, let me show you the puppy I was talking about. I wanted to name it with you!"

"All right!" they ran off, not even noticing Kratos was just standing there. Well, at least that's what he thought.

"Kratos! Come on! Let's meet the puppy!" Anna called and waved him in. He smiled and walked into the small living room. The small puppy was as cute as ever. It was white with light green stripes, and had long, fox-like ears.

"It's sooooo cute!!" she glowed with joy.

"Isn't he? Isn't he?"

"Well..." She looked to her sister, "Noel's name's sounds were NO-E-RU. So... How about No... Noi..."

"Noiru?" Pleur sugggested.

"No, no, that sounds too much like Noel... No and i are good, but..."

"Noishi?"

"So close...!" She snapped her fingers.

"Noishe." Kratos said quietly.

"THAT'S IT!" She smiled and hugged him.

"Oh dear, I didn't know you were in THAT kind of a relationship..." Pleur laughed mischievously.

"That's..." Kratos blushed.

"I need to talk to you later." she whispered to Kratos as she left the room, "Now then! I'll get you guys some lunch! The boat takes about one day, right?"

"Oh, thanks sis!"

"Just like old times, huh?" she sighed and smiled.

"Mm! Oh, I'll come with you!"

"OK." her sister cheeped, and went into the kitchen, "Just wait a sec there, OK, Kratos?" Pleur peeked from the window.

"Right." he sat down on the blue, soft couch, and Pleur closed the window, making it perfectly isolated.

"When you come to help me cook, you always need to talk about something. What's up?"

"Well..." she blushed.

"Ah, I get it." she smirked, "You want to marry Kratos."

"S-Sis! Shush!" She put her finger to her lips.

"Why him?"

"Well," she sighed, "I've known him for a few months... I think it's been 6 months now..." she smiled, "I've taken care of people at the human ranch for as long as I've been there, and it was hard and painful... But I met Kratos, who was so..."

"So?" she motioned her hand for Anna to continue.

"So... CUTE!" she squealed.

"Huh...?" Pleur asked in disbelief.

"You know, he's so kind and then when he gets embarassed it makes my heart go 'doki doki'."

"You really are in love with him, huh?" she nodded, "Well then, I'll talk to him. NOT mentioning names, of course. By the way, how long are you staying?"

"Oh... Probably just tomorrow, and then we'll leave the next day, so a full day here..."

"Where are you headed?"

"First, we'll go up through Hanaseioka Peak, and then up to the tower of mana to find a cure for my exsphere." she lifted up her hand, and Pleur gasped.

"What... Happened to your hand...?!" she asked in horror of seeing the gem popping out of her hand. "This is the crystal they were trying to create out of the experiments they did on me. Apparently, I'm one of the only people in the entire world who's suitable to be this gem's host..." she felt a stinging in her eyes, "And it was horrible...! 8 years of them messing with my body...!" Pleur hugged me tight.

"I'm so sorry...!! I'm your big sister, and yet I couldn't protect you...!! I chose my selfish dreams over you...!!" she cried.

"No way. I know you care about me. It's just... Bad timing. I know if you were there, you would have chased them down like no tomorrow. They'd be so scared, they'd run away!" she laughed, remembering the old days.

"You bet your life I would!"

"Come on, let's finish lunch."

"Right." she started to chop up vegetables. Kratos couldn't smell anything being made, so he came into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he popped through the door, and she shook her head.

"We're done!" anna smiled and showed him the chicken salad sandwiches. The two sisters and the man sat down at the dining table, and started to eat the yummy food.

"Oh, by the way, Kratos said there were two puppies. What did you name it?" Anna asked.

"...Annabelle, after you." Pleur softly told her, "I didn't know you were still alive, so I named the first one, and I was having brain-block for the other."

"Well, it's good I came along!" she confidently smiled.

"Yeah," she returned the smile, and Kratos was content.

"Kratos, will you come to talk with me?" Pleur asked after lunch.

"Sure." he walked outside on the porch and sat down on the swing bench.

"So you see..." she sighed, "You probably don't have much time left with Anna."

"What?"

"I mean, the Desians are after her, right? You should just leave her here and go back to whatever you were doing before."

"What are you saying...?" he looked at her with confused eyes.

"You know, don't you? Anna's dying. Her life is being sucked out with that exsphere. Not to mention Desians all around the world are hunting her down. Would you really take that danger of protecting a human girl?"

"...You knew I was part of the Desians, didn't you?" he asked.

"Pretty much, but you seem like a human, and I don't know your reasons for staying with them, but would you give your life for my little sister? For Anna?" she asked seriously. He looked at her. She was very protective of the sister she just lost. Kratos thought to himself for a moment. Sure, he'd be betraying his friend if he went on with her... But what HAD his life been before he met Anna? He traveled with Mithos, his friend Yuan, and Martel. Martel died, and Mithos was so hurt about it, he became Yygdrassil, and Kratos felt like he had to follow. What had he been doing after that? Nothing much, just letting the barbaric ranches go on, carrying out the orders for Yygdrassil. Then... He met her. She lit a light in his life. It's true, what she'd said that night.

"For an all-mighty angel you'd think you'd have a more sophisticated, mature lover. Someone calm, cool..." Most people would think so too. But Anna was his shining beacon, the one he loved... The one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"I would give everything for Anna." he told her with confidence. Anna gasped a bit. She was hiding behing the wall, listening in like her sister told me to.

"Would you marry Anna?"

"Marry?"

"Yes... The Desians will be chasing after you for a long time, maybe till the end of time. You won't be able to have a fancy wedding, but if you want, I have the credentials with the Church of Martel because I invented new healing magic." she smiled.

"I mean... I... Want to be with her forever, but I don't know about Anna-"

"I love you Kratos." she popped out. Kratos raised his eyebrows in surprise, and Pleur sneaked away into the house, and placed something into Kratos's hand.

"Anna..."

"I...! I want to marry you...! I want to live with you, I want to be with you...! I want," tears of joy came from my eyes, "I want to bear your child...!" Kratos was taken back. She was so devoted to him. She would give everything to him. They both felt the same way about each other. It's so hard to write about how they felt... It was so deep, that words on paper can't even begin to describe it. Those two were madly in love with each other. Kratos knelt down on his knee in front of her.

"Anna Flamme Irving..." he pulled out a ring that Pleur slipped to him before she left. It was the ring of her mother, given to her by her father, "Will you marry me?" he asked. She started to cry again, and he smiled.

"Yes...! I'll marry you...!" she jumped down on the floor where he kneeled and hugged him tight.


	6. These Sweet Words

**Chapter 6: These Sweet Words**

Their wedding wasn't fancy, just like Pleur said. It was a full-moon night, a very romantic night.

"Do swear upon the ring you wear to take Anna Irving to be your wife forever?"

"I swear." Kratos looked at his beautiful lover.

"And do swear upon the ring you wear to take Kratos Aurion to be your husband forever?"

"I swear."

"Then please, complete your bond by kiss." Pleur smiled, and Kratos lifted the little veil off of Anna's face.

"I love you." Anna told him.

"Me too." he kissed her on the lips. Anna's sister started to cry and clapped.

"Perfect! I'll put you two in the wedding roster next time I go to the Church of Martel."

"Thank you, Pleur." Anna hugged her sister.

"Oh no, it's nearly dawn..." Pleur gasped.

"Yes. Anna, we must go."

"Right. Pleur," she hugged her sister one last time, "Thank you. We'll meet again."

"OK." Pleur had tears coming down her cheeks.

"Come on, Noishe!" Anna picked up the small puppy and put it in her traveling sack her sister gave her.

"Goodbye." Kratos said softly, and they walked off to the north.

"...Goodbye..." Pleur covered her face, "My dear little sister."

They traveled very far, over Haneseioka Peak, around Hima and Lake Umacy, and all the way to the tower of mana.

"Just wait here for a moment." he told his wife as he went in. He shuffled through the many books stacked in the dusty shelves and found a strange book, "This should do it." he took the book and went back outside, where his wife was sitting on the bench. She was singing a beautiful melody.

**_Hey if you're feeling so sad that it's just too hard to hide_**

**_I'll be there to cry at your side._**

**_And if there's something that I can do to make this more precious to you._**

**_These sweet words I overflow to you._**

**_I am set to keep moving on, even though my heart is scarred._**

**_Isn't it natural that I would, protecting my treasure._**

**_I'm a bit shivery_**

**_Remembering that look_**

**_But I know it's all for the best._**

**_And all I can think of now is only you!_**

**_Hey if you somehow lose your way and stray from the path you choose._**

**_I'll be someone to wander with you._**

**_Hey you know when you show that super happy face to me_**

**_I want to be the one to give it._**

**_And if there's something that I can do to make this more precious to you._**

**_These sweet words of "I'm in love with you"_**

"I'd never heard you sing before." Kratos said when she was finished. She spun around in surprise.

"Oh, well... I didn't want to disturb you. I love to sing, but..." she stopped herself and smiled, "Welcome back! Did you find something?"

"Yeah. It's a book that has a recipe for a balm for putting back in an exsphere. I can mix some herbs and minerals to make it.

"That's great." she sighed happily. He hugged her softly.

"You can sing whenever you want, you know. I don't mind." he told her, and she nodded.

"OK."

They stood up and went to Luin, a city said to be amazing to live in.

"Well, we'd love to sell you a house," said a fat mustached real estate worker, "But we're low on vacancy right now... The only ones we have left is the creaky shack in the middle of town, and the fancy, expensive house facing toward Lake Umacy."

"I have the money for it." Kratos put a diamond on the table.

"W-What...?" the man examined the gem.

"Kratos, when did you get that?" Anna asked her husband normally.

"Home." meaning Deris Kharlan, "That should be enough, right?"

"Y-Yes! Of course!" the man hopped up and led them to the nice house.

"It's pretty!" Anna joyfully ran around.

"Now if you'll just sign this..." the man gave him the contract, and Kratos signed it.

"Good, good! Well, we'll introduce you to the village tomorrow! Please, have a good night." he bowed and left.

"It already has furniture too! Kratos, come take a look!" she took his hand.

"It's beautiful..."

"Yeah..." Anna told him, "You know Kratos... Tonight, really is... Our wedding night..." she blushed.

"Oh..." his face went a bit red, "It is..."

"I-I mean, I'm fine with it, but whatever you want!" she looked into his eyes, "What do you want... Kratos...?" he stared at her long and hard with lustful eyes.

"I want..." he lifted off his shirt softly, "To make love to you." he kissed her, "But... What you want, Anna...?" Kratos lovingly whispered in her ear.

"...I want the same..." she felt like she was drowning in his warmth. His bare skin was against hers, and she felt like she could die right there. He knew every way to make her feel safe and loved. So, even though it was a bit painful, she was in heaven.

--

After they got settled into their home, Kratos set up ways to shield their presence from the Desians.

"It's perfect, because Lake Umacy, a holy site is nearby. It strengthens the barrier." he told Anna. After a month's time, she had gotten used to being a wife. She had even become more proper and calm, like everyone would expect his wife to be like. But everyone once in a while, her true personality shined through, an energetic, loving puppy. Speaking of puppies, Noishe was growing up strong and cute, like a good... Dog wolf should. Everything was well... Until one day.

"What...?!" Anna felt a jolt in her stomach and ran to the bathroom.

"Anna, what's wrong?" he asked. She came out with her face splashed with water.

"I-I must have eaten something bad. Do you feel OK, Kratos?" she asked and coughed a little.

"No, I'm fine..." he looked at her.

"Good." she smiled and went back to what she was doing. But it happened quite a few times after, and Kratos was worried.

"Man, is my cooking getting worse, or what?" she nervously laughed.

"I'm bringing you to the doctor." Kratos took his sword onto his belt.

"Are-Are you sure that's necessary?" she asked as he held her hand.

"Of course it is. This isn't normal."

"Maybe..." she gave up and went with him.

At the clinic, Kratos waited patiently for the analysis.

"Mr. Aurion?" a woman called him.

"Yes." he walked over, waiting for an answer.

"About your wife, Anna Irving..."

"Is there something wrong with her?!" Kratos asked urgently.

"Oh, no sir! Nothing at all! In fact... Congratulations!" she smiled and popped out the confetti.

"TELL ME ABOUT ANNA. THROW THAT AND DIE." he gave a scary look, and she leaped back.

"Y-Yes...! Well," she looked over to Anna, who had just come out of the doctor's room, "Ask her." and the nurse took her leave.

"Kratos." Anna smiled.

"Anna! Are you all right?!" he frantically held her by the shoulders.

"Oh, yes." she smiled like she had just won the first prize at a lottery, "Kratos... I'm 4 months pregnant!" she smiled. He looked at her with basket-ball sized eyes and sighed.

"Kratos?" she asked in confusion.

"I was worried. This is great."

"Isn't it?" she glowed with joy, "This child is the proof of our love." Anna hugged her husband.

"That's right. Soon, we'll have a new happiness to enjoy."

"Right!" she cried in happiness. All of her eight years of suffering would seem like nothing now that she had this... A husband who she would love till the end of time, and a baby soon to come.

* * *

Hey! How do you like the story so far?! It's actually finished, I just have to post the chapters. Anna sung a song this chapter! Here are the music credits! P.S. I translated the lyrics... I had to skip some because I wasn't actually looking or listening to them...

Song: Soshite Boku ni Dekiru Koto

Artist: Day After Tomorrow

Game: Tales of Symphonia


	7. Open Your Eyes

**Chapter 7: Open Your Eyes**

Time had gone by. Now it was nearly a year since Anna had married Kratos, and her exsphere was just starting to go back into her body.

"It'll take some more years," he told her, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." Anna smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly, she felt another jolt in her stomach. But this feeling was different.

"Anna...?! Anna, what's wrong...?!" he frantically held her shoulders.

"I-I think... It's time...!" she tried to smile, and he held her in his arms.

"I'll grab the doctor. Please, just wait here!" he told her, and ran off. About 5 minutes later, the doctor had arrived. She was pretty young for a doctor, especially one delivering babies. She was about 30, had long black hair, and had that kind of seductive look in her eyes.

"All right. I'll do my best." she told him, and went into their room where Anna was stationed. Kratos waited out on the porch patiently, but very nervously. What if she didn't make it? What would he do?

"Mr. Kratos?" she tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to her with panicked eyes, and she smiled, "Congratulations. You're a father to a healthy son."

"F... Father...?" he said in disbelief. Kratos ran as fast as he could to see his wife and child.

"Kratos..." Anna smiled tiredly, "Come see your son." He looked at the child, was now clean, so he could see it all. The baby had a tuft of brown hair, and the amber brown eyes of his father.

"He looks like you." he told his wife.

"I guess a little, but he also looks a lot like you."

"He's both of us."

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Why me? We both have to decide."

"But you get first suggestion since you just went through all that pain giving birth."

"Well," she thought to herself and smiled, "I've always wanted to name a child Lloyd."

"Lloyd?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's a strong, valiant name, don't you think?" Anna chirped.

"Yes, I agree." he nodded, "So his name is Lloyd."

"So his name is Lloyd." Anna confirmed.

This boy grew up splendidly. Lloyd and the dog Noishe were great friends, even from his birth. When the boy was three, Kratos and Lloyd started to do all sorts of things together. Talking about the world, talking about all different things. Kind of like Anna when she was in the human ranch.

"Dad, which star is that?" he asked and pointed to the night sky. The father and son were sitting on the grass outside their house.

"That's the Big Dipper."

"Why's it called that?"

"Supposedly, it looks like a spoon when you connect it right."

"Ah, OK." Lloyd looked up again, "Dad, what's that one?"

"That's Delphiniuus, the dolphin constalation."

"Cool! Then what's that clump over there?" he pointed again.

"That's Dorado, the goldfish constalation."

"Who the heck named all these?"

"How should I know?" Kratos laughed, "Probably someone long ago..." he said quietly.

"Dad?" Lloyd looked at him.

"It's nothing." his father shook his head.

"Hey you two! It's time for dinner!" Anna called to them.

"OK Mom!" he ran his little legs over to the house, "Come on dad!"

"All right, all right." he sat up and went back to the house.

"A mercenary?" Anna asked at the dinner table.

"Yeah. We need money, after all, so I'll be working under a fake name and kill monsters for profit."

"Cooool!!" Lloyd smiled with spinach on his teeth. Anna giggled, and Kratos softly chuckled.

A few weeks later, Kratos got ready to go to work, as always.

"Have a good day!" Anna kissed him and waved, "Lloyd, say bye bye to Dad!" she picked up her son and waved his hand.

"Bye bye dad! Have a good day!" he mimicked and Kratos waved his hand goodbye. About two hours later, Anna was making a pie.

"Now then Lloyd, why don't you grab a jar of pumpkin from the cellar?" she asked Lloyd.

"Yay! Pumpkin!" he cheered and ran downstairs. She took the whisk and stirred together some of the wet ingredients, when suddenly the door slammed open.

"Finally found you, Anna." a mustached man cackled with two Desian soldiers behind him.

"Kvar...!" Anna gasped and dropped the whisk. She quietly shuffled into the cabinet behind her and grabbed one of Kratos's katanas, although she didn't pull it out.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble. It seems Kratos has placed your exsphere half-way back in, so you're no use to us. However, your son may be, and we need revenge on you..."

"You don't DARE touch Lloyd!!" she drew the sword out and placed it in it's ready position.

"Put that down. It's not safe for a woman to swing that about."

"Kratos taught me to wield a sword so I could stop you...! I won't make Lloyd go through the same hell I did for 8 years...!!" she hissed, and ran toward him.

"Nice try." he put his sword in front, but Anna had become an amazing swordswoman. She kept up with his movements perfectly, and finally cut him on his cheek.

"Keh... Stupid woman... Did you forget I have one advantage over you?"

"And what would that be?!" she ran to strike him down, but he blocked and grabbed her hand.

"Checkmate." he smirked and pulled the red gem out of her hand. She screamed and held her bleeding hand to her chest. Anna fell to the floor, and felt her life being sucked away. She choked on this feeling of darkness, of evil... Of death...

"Mom...?!" Lloyd called, seeing his mother on the ground, suffocating.

"Lloyd...!" she cried to her son. He shook his head, scared out of his mind, "Lloyd run...!!" she tried to yell, but her voice wouldn't let her. Tears started to fall from his eyes, "LLOYD, RUN DAMN IT!!" she screamed at him, and then it happened. She felt herself transforming into a green, ugly monster. Her height now destroyed the little house they lived, and Lloyd had escaped. He ran just outside the house, but a Desian soldier grabbed him by his waist.

"Let me go!!" Lloyd screamed at him, "MOM!!"

"Let me see." Kvar took the boy, "Damn, no good. We might as well go. You have the exsphere, right?"

"Yes sir." one of them saluted and dropped the boy to the ground. Little did they know that little Lloyd had taken the exsphere, and the soldiers were marching away, not even the slightest bit aware. Rain and lightning started to shower down on the land.

"DAD!!" Lloyd screamed, and luckily for him, Kratos was just coming home.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?!" he took up his sword, "W-What is this...?" he looked shocked, but he saw the daisy pins on the green things body, "Anna...?! Anna, that's you, isn't it?!" he yelled. He couldn't hurt his wife. His love. He just... Couldn't. The monster swung it's arm at him. He dodged as fast as he could.

"Anna!! Open your eyes!!" he yelled to her. She took that chance to bash his chest, and he was flung back many yards. Kratos coughed in pain, trying to gain back the air in his lungs. She came again to attack him, and he took his sword.

"Rising blade!" he yelled and slashed her scaly body. The thing cried in pain, and he flinched.

"Anna! I'm sorry! Are you all right?!" he ran over to her, but she immediately recovered and slammed him in the face. Once again, he felt like he was suffocating, and fell down on the ground. He just looked at the monster coming near him, his wife... The woman he loved. But then something disturbed her, diverted her attention.

"MOM!! DAD!!" Lloyd cried. He wouldn't stop. Anna's monster trudged over to the child, looked at him, thinking to kill him. Nosihe jumped in front of Lloyd and protected him, but she smashed the dog Anna had loved so much out of the way. Kratos, in his sadness of seeing his wife about to kill their child and dog, remembered a conversation he had with Anna when Lloyd was just a newborn.

"Hey, Kratos..." she asked kindly, "Do you think this child knows?"

"Hm? What?" he asked her.

"Well... That this planet is beautiful and blue."

"Beautiful?"

"And blue." she added in.

"Hm... I see. Yeah. I bet he knows." he hugged her shoulder, and the baby looked up to him with those amber eyes of his.

"Demon fang..." he said quietly, and slashed the monster, killing it so it couldn't harm Lloyd. But against his will, the cliff they were near crumbled, and they both fell off. At the end, Anna transformed back to a human for a moment, and smiled with tears from her eyes.

"I love you..." she whispered, "...Goodbye..."


	8. Daisies at Her Grave

**Chapter 8: Daisies at Her Grave**

"Why are you still here?" Yuan asked his friend, just sitting at the place where his child and wife had fell, looking at his hand.

"Who knows." he said blankly, deprived of all life.

"You knew when you married her that you wouldn't have long, didn't you?"

"Who knows." he looked into space. He had killed her. The one woman who loved him. Anna.

The next sunrise, when the rain was still pouring down, he went to Palmacosta to tell Pleur the story. Without sound, tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"I know, it's not your fault, she would have wanted you to, but...! She was so young...! Dying at 24...! It doesn't make sense...!" she buried her face into her hands.

"I'm sorry..."

"Please... Leave... I don't blame you, but I might if you don't...!" she cried. He nodded and went out into the rain which seemed to cry for him, since he just couldn't.

Years passed, and he sat at Anna's grave, remembering all the fun and happy times with her.

"Come on Kratos! I-I mean... Dad..." Lloyd blushed a bit, already 16. His girlfriend Collete smiled. She wore a similar dress to what Anna used to wear. The red silk ribbons on the fringe seemed to glow. He smiled back to the two.

"Collete, do you like daisy hair clips?"

"What? Oh, I guess." she said joyfully.

"I'll buy you some later."

"Oh wow! Thank you!" she ran off, holding hands with Lloyd.

"Anna..." he said quietly to himself, "I love you. Goodbye." and he walked off, leaving a bouquet of daisies at her grave. Anna was happy, so she decided to sing a song...

_**Soaring across the night sky,**_

_**A shooting star falls now**_

_**If I found it,**_

_**What would I pray for, I wonder?**_

**THE END**

* * *

THAT WAS SUCH A SAD STORY!! Man, the last chapter was short, but hey, I needed something to wrap it up. Please tell me what you think! I wanted to bring Anna back to life using some kind of magic-woozle, but I thought it would be too corny, so I didn't. I'M SORRY ANNA! At first, this story was written in the way it is now, then I'm like, "Maybe I should write it in Pleur's point of view..." I changed it, and then I'm like, "Nah, what about Anna's?" so then I changed everything again, and then I realized, "That's too weird... I'll change it back!" and so NOW everything is normal. DOES LLOYD HAVE GREEN EYES?! I can't remember... But it sounds good! I haven't looked at a picture in a while, so... I now looked at a picture. HE HAS BROWN EYES! Man, that messes EVERYTHING up. Well... It's still a good story, title, right?

Song: Starry Heavens

Artist: Day After Tomorrow

Game: Tales of Symphonia


End file.
